1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an onion peeling device and more particularly pertains to enabling a user to effectively peel and slice an onion without disturbance to his/her eyes with an onion peeling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vegetable cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vegetable cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting vegetables, such as onions, in a variety of sizes and shapes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,973 to Tur et al. discloses an onion cutter for cutting food prior to cooking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,959 to Scallen discloses an apparatus for cutting potatoes and onions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,637 to Funke, nee Honsel discloses an onion slicer which will permit for instance one or more onions to be sliced into pieces of suitable sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,003 to Gerson discloses an onion peeler designed for the removal of the onions skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,794 to Schilbred discloses an apparatus for slicing or cutting of fruit and vegetables, especially onions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an onion peeling device for enabling a user to effectively peel and slice an onion without disturbance to his/her eyes.
In this respect, the onion peeling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a user to effectively peel and slice an onion without disturbance to his/her eyes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved onion peeling device which can be used for enabling a user to effectively peel and slice an onion without disturbance to his/her eyes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.